


JENNIE IN SEOUL

by 01SEULGI



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/M, Fanfiction, Jealous Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jealous Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Love, Romance, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, cute friendship group uwu, fashion intern jennie, high school friends - Freeform, homewrecker lucas, jaehyun being boyfriend goals, jennie going to fashion school in new york, kpop, pharmacist jaehyun, reuniting after college and becoming entangled, rosé being bff goals, yerim being drunk most of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01SEULGI/pseuds/01SEULGI
Summary: just a glimpse of how jennie kim and jaehyun jung had reunited, befriended and loved.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Jennie Kim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. the re-introductions

**JENNIE KIM** wasn't thrilled to be returning to her home city Seoul after what felt like the greatest four years of her life studying in the bustling New York City, where dreams appeared to come true. Having convinced her parents that the Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT) was the best fit for her, Jennie took absolutely no time preparing for her freedom. Now that was over and she was due to return, the mere thought sent her into a frenzy of depression.

"I'm on my way to the airport, Mom," she rolled her eyes profusely as her dear Mother continued to dote over the phone. Her flight was in a few hours and she sat anxiously in the back seat of a bright yellow, distinct taxi. Native to the district of Manhattan where she'd lived and loved.

 _"Okay, okay,"_ her Mom sighed, _"Call me when you get on the flight, alright? Your Father and I promised we'd wait for you at the airport!"_

Jennie peered down at her freshly painted, primly filed white nails, "I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Love you!"

_"Love you too! See you soon!"_

Finally clicking off the phone, she spent the remainder of the taxi journey staring out of the window until her eyes got painfully misty, partially from the strain of not blinking but mostly the melancholy of leaving such a vibrant city. New York City was a chapter in her book of life that she'd always return to re-read and immerse herself in the memories.

John F Kennedy Airport had soon become her view once the taxi parked right in front of the vast entrance. Thanking and tipping the driver, Jennie grabbed her two suitcases and wheeled them carefully past the automatic doors. But before she'd stepped into the airport, she made sure to have one last swivel around to breathe in the New York air one more time.

Upon receiving her offer to study in the prestigious American institute, Jennie could not resist. Those four years felt more like three weeks, to be honest. She'd made so many meaningful friends that accompanied her to nightclubs and different extravagant dinner venues, and tended for her when a hangover was particularly debilitating. Her friends back at Seoul were great but surrounding herself with so many groups of people adhering to their own cultures was enlightening to say the least.

-

Being in the comfort of her childhood bedroom watching reruns of American sitcoms on Netflix was not _necessarily_ Jennie Kim's idea of fun. It had been a whole week of being back at home but she spent every waking moment in this room. Her extroverted self enjoyed the close company of friends, drinking her frets away instead of a mug of hot chocolate at six in the evening as her Mom continued to pop her head in the room to see how she was doing. Jennie just assumed instead of her Mom having an intuition of some type of potential kidnapping, she was just overwhelmed and attached to her newly arrived child. Not that the attention wasn't nice, but not the same as being complimented to an extreme by handsome foreigners in popular Manhattan events. Whilst deliberating on how life in Seoul was probably going to be the bane of her existence, her phone pinged from the bedside table.

 **ROSIE:** hey!! i know you're  
back and all and we have to  
hang out!

 _Rosie Park_. One of Jennie's closest friends from the preparatory school they'd attended since the former arrived from Australia at the age of thirteen. Jennie had acted as her Korean teacher as Rosie struggled with the inconsistencies of Korean and English grammar. Years and years of the Kim family travels across Europe and North America did good for her. Nine years later and the two were still the best of friends. Whilst Jennie had opted to leave for college, Rosie preferred to study right in the heart of Seoul, majoring in political science and diplomacy. Though Jennie did return back home during vacations, four years of fragmented meet ups were certainly not enough for the pair.

 **JENNIE:** yes! you can guess  
i have a lot of free time at the  
moment so hit me up  
whenever!!

 **ROSIE:** whenever? <; okay, well  
yerim and i are just about to hit  
up itaewon and if you're not  
doing anything it'd be great  
for you to come!

Jennie peered at the clock. It had barely reached six thirty and here she was lazing about. Maybe it would be good to spend some time with her friends? _Okay_ , she was going to do it.

 **JENNIE:** that sounds fun!  
i'm actually down for it.

 **ROSIE:** perf!!! i'll come pick  
you up in an hour or so? see  
you then!

Jennie sprung into action, rummaging through her still halfway unpacked suitcase to find a suitable enough outfit. Prior to leaving New York, she spent a whole day shopping for outfits usually considered risque in South Korea but fashionable in the States. Now she had an abundance of choice since it was a nightclub setting. Grabbing a particularly eye-catching white knit jumpsuit by Balmain, she decided that would be the perfect style for a night out. Having been inspired by the Western-type makeup style, Jennie prioritized her eye-makeup with glittery eyeshadow and a thick winged eyeliner. Pursing her lips together to brighten the red lipstick, she acknowledged the text coming through from Rosie indicating they were waiting downstairs.

"I'm going out with Rosie, Mom," she shouted whilst stepping through the landing. Jennie's Mom, sitting in the lounge, uninterestedly asked her daughter to stay safe, yada yada.

"Oh my God!" Rosie Park exclaimed as she left the white Nissan parked outside the family home and once-overed her friend with her jaw dropped to the ground, "Jennie freaking Kim! The last time I saw you was, like, four months ago. New York has changed you, damn."

"I know, right?" Jennie twirled obediently then hugged the taller tightly, "I've missed you!"

The blonde haired girl reciprocated the hug, "I've missed you too! So nice that you've decided to come with us today!"

Driving the car was also a friend from the prestigious preparatory school. Daughter of a famous politician in the nation, Kim Yerim. She was esteemed in the school for her near-perfect grades and cheeky smile. While the two weren't that close, whenever there were group outings with people from class, Yerim was always there because of her closer relationship with Rosie after Jennie had left Korea.

"Jennie! You look so pretty!" The short-haired beauty gushed while reaching out to grab her hand.

"Thank you so much! I feel important with all these accolades."

Rosie laughed from beside her, "You should. Korea has missed your glam. Tonight's going to be amazing. We need it."

"We do, we do."

The Itaewon nightclub, named _Eclectic_ radiated brightly in the dark sky. Rosie linked her arm through Jennie's, leading them towards the entrance as Yerim followed. After security had cleared them, they made their way into the packed vicinity where melodious club beats filled the room and people danced. Though the vibes were certainly different to what she had accustomed to, Jennie was more than prepared to let loose. Whilst Yerim offered to grab the trio drinks and reassured she would be fine with that feat, Rosie and Jennie joined the crowd in swaying to the beat.

"It still hasn't hit me that you're back," Rosie mentioned with an amplification of her voice over the loud music, "I've really really missed your presence."

Jennie grabbed her hands, "You're too cute. How is your job search going?"

"Let's not even think about that. I guess you and I are going to be relaxing at home for the near future, capiche?"

Whilst Rosie's prospects proved not to be as lucky, Jennie's privileged familial ties had provided her an internship opportunity in Gangnam-gu in a month. If things went well, this could be a well-paid job in the future. But the two weren't going to spend what was a great time out deliberating about what could happen afterwards. When Yerim had ushered them towards the bar where the drinks were prepared, the three downed Jaëger bombs and giggled uncontrollably. Jennie was enjoying herself so far in Seoul.

" _Rosie_!"

Turning back to see who'd called her friend, Jennie was met with distinct faces. Three guys she'd recognized from their classes back in school. After graduation they'd basically faded into oblivion, sadly. But time had certainly been good to all of them. The one in the middle, Jennie remembering to be Kim Doyoung, made the first move of conversation.

"Nice to see you guys here," he greeted politely, returning Rosie's incoming hug and patting Yerim's shoulder. Then he eyed the still moderately confused Jennie carefully before waving. "Long time no see!"

The awkward girl nodded, "Yeah, finally back. Nice to see you all."

Beside Doyoung on either side stood Johnny Seo, like Rosie was foreign–born and raised, and Jung Jaehyun. One of her old lab partners from what she recalled. It appeared that he'd changed significantly from his high school persona. Maybe grew a few inches too. Jennie averted her eyes quite quickly after greeting them; staring would not be a good look at all.

"It's been so long since we've seen you, Jennie," Johnny piped up in his unmistakable Chicagoan accent, "How's things?"

Jennie was positively surprised at how the already lanky guy stretched even more. He had been known by their class as being the jokester - sometimes his dignity being at expense. But the man standing across from her certainly didn't radiate that jokester she'd used to laugh at. Sipping a glass of ice water handed by Yerim, she shrugged.

"Same old," was her cryptic reply. How does one pour out their woes of returning back to Korea at a nightclub without seeming depressed? "How are you? How was college?"

"Great! I'm thinking of continuing onto a masters because I learnt that journalism is really interesting. Didn't expect that all; I'm not really an academic person anyways."

She half-smiled, "Yeah...me too."

The group dispersed into smaller entities - Doyoung and Johnny opting to hit the dance floor whilst Yerim and Rosie deciding to touch up on their makeup in the club's bathroom. Leaving Jennie Kim in the awkward company of her once acquaintance. The guy she'd steal notes off and pray that his intellect would at least allow her to pass that particularly puzzling class.

"Something's changed about you," Jaehyun began whilst leaning on the bar table behind him slightly. His eyes were narrowed exaggeratingly as he referred to Jennie. "I can't put my finger on it."

Threading a few fingers through her long hair that had recently undergone a balayage treatment, she chuckled, "Oh. Can't think of it either. How about you? You're almost unrecognizable without those thick glasses."

"Yeah, I discovered eye contacts. Best invention ever."

"I get you," Jennie had suffered with astigmatism since she'd left the womb, "Anyways. How was college? Decided to stay in Seoul?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I actually was in the Suwon campus. Not far, though. I studied in Kyung Hee; pharmacology. It was cool."

"That's super academic. I always knew you were smart with your really informative notes in class."

"I'm glad you found them useful," Jaehyun laughed before gesturing to the bar, "Let me get you a drink. Think of it as a re-introduction toast."

Jennie took that opportunity with both hands. As he'd ordered their drinks, she couldn't help but gaze at him. Enthralled. He wasn't the type to dominate a conversation let alone what felt like the whole room. Like Johnny he'd definitely experienced a second growth spurt after school had ended since he'd evidently grown a head taller. His floppy silky hair that had represented youth and immaturity had developed into a wavy style reaching his eyebrows and ultimately suited his newfound appearance. Clad in dark jeans and a button up with the top couple buttons strategically unbuttoned, Jennie was impressed. Why didn't Rosie mention this glow up to her? The drinks, a tequila on the rocks, sat between them as they'd migrated towards an empty circular table around the bar to continue their catchup.

"So you're still close friends with Rosie, hm?"

Jennie swiftly turned to view her friend now dancing erratically with the others, uncaring of how she may be perceived. "Yeah. She's a great girl. It was hard not being able to see each other whenever, but we made it work."

"That's really nice," Jaehyun mused in response whilst holding his glass up so the two can cheesily cheer their re-introduction as he'd called it, "Do you miss New York?"

"All the time. It's weird: I'm physically here but mentally? I'm looking out of my apartment window and all I can see is the Empire State building."

He went silent for a second, ruminating over Jennie's almost poetic words. "I'm sure you'll get an opportunity to go back."

"I can only hope," taking a sip of the spiced drink, she bit her lip, "Now enough about my nostalgia. Have you found anything career-wise?"

"Yeah. I've attended quite a few interviews for pharmaceutical companies. Working in labs and testing drugs...my idea of fun."

Jennie winked, "My idea of fun too."

"Based on how you were in class, I can totally imagine that."

"Stop teasing," she pouted as she'd tipsily reached out to shove his arm, "I'm a scientist, okay?"

Jaehyun responded with a quirk of his eyebrow, "I'm not denying that. You got me through those classes with your intelligence."

"I think you're mocking me."

" _See_? You're smart."

Jennie almost strangled him. But she somehow missed this interaction. While he was very work-orientated in class, there was also a mischievous side to him that she knew existed based on the many friends he'd garnered throughout the years of school. He had to be a level of charming to be that social. Suddenly Rosie appeared beside Jennie looking somewhat alarmed.

"Sorry to interrupt," the long-haired apologized before turning to the shorter, "Yerim threw up in her purse so we should go. I'm going to drive."

Jennie mentally retched at the thought - she was a self-diagnosed emetephobe. Frowning at Jaehyun, she stood up. "Well, it was nice to see you. Take care."

"And you," was his simple reply. Rosie didn't hesitate to drag Jennie out of the nightclub where Yerim sat on the sidewalk clutching her stomach in pain with her purse discarded on the side. Even though it was probably her duty as a friend to console the sick, she couldn't find it in her because of her irrational fear of throwing up. So she stood around uncomfortably until Rosie unlocked the car door. Immediately rushing towards the front seat, she attempted to block out Yerim's soft whimpers of pain at the back.

"So Jaehyun, huh," Rosie mentioned as the car hurtled towards their homes, "You two were certainly buddy buddy. I didn't even know you guys were even close back in school."

Jennie stared out of the window whilst stifling a grin, "We were conversing. Just catching up."

"Don't think just because I'm driving I can't literally hear that grin! You two are cute, I must admit."

"We're barely friends, Rose."

"I didn't say you weren't. Just my observations."

"You and your observations," Jennie tutted, "But he did glow up. Why didn't you tell me about that?"

Rosie cursed quietly after missing a turn but returned her attention to the inquisitive girl beside her, "What was there to say? He had a girlfriend all through college. Remember Lee Naeun from math?"

"He dated Naeun? No way. Maybe I shouldn't have unfollowed her on Instagram after graduation," Jennie ruminated, "They broke up?"

"Yep. She moved to Busan for a supposed acting gig. He was heartbroken at the time but I think he's okay now."

"Damn. I mean he has taste. She's stunning. But kind of bland personality-wise?"

Rosie snorted loudly, "You sound jealous. Jaehyun's a great guy and it's good to see you two catching up. Yerim, are you okay?"

From the backseat Yerim let out a pained cry. "Never let me do more than three shots from today on. I swear."

—»


	2. pumpkin spice lattes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jennie's a whore for pumpkin spice lattes and hates horror films ;;

****

**PUMPKIN SPICE** latte was Jennie Kim's ultimate love. Nothing and nobody could even come close to the warmth and happiness this venti sized drink provided her. As fall made its mark and the crispy burnt leaves scattered softly onto the ground, she didn't hesitate to rush towards the closest Starbucks to her home to purchase the first latte of the year after her first day as an intern.

Muting the small Airpods blasting music in her ears, Jennie queued appropriately until it was her time to order. But she was positively surprised to see the barista was none other but Johnny Seo, a face she'd last seen at the nightclub a month earlier. He broke the awkward tension first with a warm smile.

"Hey, Jennie," he greeted kindly, brown hair sweeping across his face, "I'm guessing you're here for the pumpkin spice latte, right? We've been so busy today because of it."

She stuck her hands out in a mock defeat position, "Okay, you got me. I've been patiently waiting for it to come back the day it stopped. I'm so psyched to get one today. Preferably in Venti size."

"Coming right up," Johnny instructed as Jennie brought out her debit card to pay. Then he randomly produced a receipt to her sheer confusion. "Don't worry about the price. It's on me. I want your first latte to be memorable."

She stared for a couple seconds until it actually dawned on her. Placing both hands on her chest, she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, Johnny. That's really sweet."

"No worries."

Ten minutes later she found herself at the end of the sizable café taking cliché, aesthetic photos of the cup and savoring the almost nutty taste. Her day at the internship, a formalwear business owned by a distantly related Aunt, was hectic to say the least. Her ageing family member certainly didn't take their family ties into account. Jennie had never made that many cups of coffee _ever_ in her life and she was a proclaimed caffeine addict. Bringing her out of her ruminating thoughts, Johnny pulled back the seat across from her and sat down. Jennie couldn't help but be intrigued at his boldness; Korean men born and raised in the country would have asked for permission before sitting down.

"So how long have you been working here then?" She questioned him first as he took a sip of his own hot drink.

"About two years now? I needed the extra money to pay for my masters."

Jennie gave him a sad smile, "At least you're almost there. Not too long to go. And you're surrounded by free coffee all the time."

"That's honestly the biggest perk," Johnny sniggered at her comment, mentally noting how pretty her hair looked half-up, "So what were you up to? What brought you to my place of work?"

"Meh, don't even make me remind myself of today. It was super draining."

He raised his brow inquisitively, "Work?"

"Yep. I'm doing a fashion internship in my Aunt's company. Let me not even get started on the _fashion_! I mean, we're not in the 1800s. And secondly my fingers are so stiff from spooning sugar into copious cups of coffee."

"Sounds tough," he sympathized with a snort, "Life after school is tough in general. Who let us leave those school gates at the end of the year? Why couldn't we just have stayed?"

Jennie grasped her tall cup with both hands to truly encapsulate that feeling of warmth being radiated off it. "I hear that, honestly. You only keep in contact with Jaehyun and Doyoung now?"

"Pretty much. Jaehyun and I were always tight from school but when I was in college Doyoung and I stayed in the same dorm so we naturally became a group of three. I think it's best like this. Big groups are usually so draining."

"Completely agree. Threes are comfortable."

"You're coming on Friday, right?" Johnny mentioned after gulping down the last of his hot coffee, "To the movies with the rest of us?"

It took a couple of seconds for Jennie to recall what he was talking about until it dawned on her. Rosie planned a group hangout for that Friday coming to celebrate everyone's arrival back to Seoul even if it had been a month. She had her internship all day until five but wasn't sure on whether she would attend. Firstly because of it being the last day of what seems like would be a jam–packed week based on today but also, on a bigger note, RuPaul's Drag Race was premiering that night. She _had_ to be present for it.

"I don't know..." She answered honestly, scepticism lined on her features. "I didn't really think much about it."

Johnny, however, made it his mission to convince the confused girl to come. "You really should! It'd be so nice for all of us to catch up without any puke being involved. And it's a horror movie! Everyone knows horror movies are always the best hangout settings."

"Okay, I'll try my hardest to come."

"Great!" He cheered before standing up with his cup, "Well my break is over. I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, sure," Jennie brushed it off pretty quickly and waved as he returned back to his shift. But she inwardly panicked now realizing she may or may not have a moral duty to attend this meetup.

—

 _"I'm legitimately on my damn way, Miss Jennie Kim,"_ Rosie shouted from across the line that Friday afternoon, not too long after the sought after person had returned home and flopped down onto her bed. _"I hope you're dressed, ready and smiley. You know I love those little chipmunk teeth of yours."_

Jennie rolled her eyes playfully in the mirror whilst applying some Burt Bees onto her chapped lips, "I think you're obsessed with me at this point. Don't worry, I'm almost ready anyways."

_"Perfect. I'll be round yours soon. Love you!"_

A few moments later, Jennie's Mom stuck her head through the slightly ajar door with a tight-lipped smile. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but it's nice that you're still close with Rosie. She's a good girl."

"I know," Jennie simply remarked, watching as her Mom made her way onto the bed to sit down, "I don't think Rosie and I will ever stop being close. She's inadvertently reunited a bunch of us from school too."

The older woman, though at the eve of fifty was still blessed with almost wrinkle-free skin, appeared shocked. "Oh, really? Which ones?"

"Apart from Yerim? Johnny, Doyoung and Jaehyun in particular. We're all going out tonight."

"Nice," Jennie's Mom mused as she stood up again, "You should all invite them over one day. I can meet them, see what kind of things they're getting up to—"

"—maybe one day. Anyways, Rosie's on her way so I need to get ready."

Taking the blatant hint, she inched out of the room; not without a compliment, however. "Those leather pants. I'm going to steal them one day."

Even though Jennie made an exaggerated gagging noise at her Mother's attempt to sound 'hip', she laughed endearingly when she had left. New York City, as beautiful and futuristic as it felt, would never replace the homely nature of Seoul. She had her Mom here most importantly and that was always her priority.

Rosie had arrived on time just like she had promised, waiting in the front seat of her glossy black Chevrolet car outside of Jennie's driveway with a fluffy cashmere scarf around her neck and a friendly beam.

"Are you excited?" The Australian questioned as the car reversed out of the driveway carefully, "I was pretty skeptical when Johnny mentioned it was a horror film but it should be pretty fun especially since it's getting dark."

The sky had faded into an ombre orange, indicating sunset was emerging. Jennie's stomach twisted in a mix of fear and apprehension. "I guess. I'm not really a horror person, if you recall."

Rosie let out one of her melodious giggles, "Yep, I do. But hey! It'll be fun. Trust me."

The car rolled up in front of the modern movie theatre situated in the South of the vast city. The guys, including a short Yerim in the midst of much taller men, waited outside as Rosie switched off the ignition and unlocked the doors.

"Hey guys!" Johnny addressed them first with his usual jolly tone, rushing over to them like a child — a complete contrast to his over six foot height. "Are you ready to watch demon clowns?"

Jennie internally cringed hearing that. Clowns were _not_ her style. "Not really."

"Let's go!" Rosie instructed and the group followed her into the venue. Jennie hung around at the back, the impending doom of watching a horror film beginning to settle in properly. Johnny sensed this so decided to fall into step with her.

"Nervous?" He gently asked, patting her shoulder when she nodded. "I feel kinda bad now for suggesting this. If it makes you feel better we can change the choice of movie?"

The option surely was tempting. But seeing how Rosie and Yerim were squealing excitingly at the posters littering the entrance and taking photos humbled her a little. Her friends were all looking forward to watching it; she couldn't back out now.

She exhaled quietly, "No, I'm sure it'll be fun. I need to broaden my horizons anyways."

Johnny found it moderately heart–fluttering at how courageous and selfless she was being at that point. Doyoung took the responsibility of receiving and distributing the tickets and the group then stocked up heavily on different snacks. Jennie's anxieties began to ease looking down at her large bucket of buttery popcorn. How bad could it be if she had this to snack on?

"Come on," Rosie ushered her into the theatre room with a link of their arms. The pre–movie advertisements were blasting on the screen while they staggered towards their seats. Because of how relatively new the movie was and already sheer popularity, the room was packed. Luckily it hadn't been fully booked out yet. Jennie piled in behind Rosie and set her popcorn onto her lap.

"You seem kind of worried," whispered the person beside her, the voice matching to Jung Jaehyun who she hadn't properly acknowledged since the group met up that late afternoon.

Jennie turned back to him inquiringly, "What made it obvious?"

"Your knees are shaking," he pointed, and when she peered down he was correct. She hadn't realized her knees were knocking against one another unconsciously.

"Just a tad. I don't really fancy clowns, honestly."

He leaned closer, Jennie's breath hitching by the second, "If you get scared just grab my hand."

It wasn't until the film properly began that she began breathing normally again. But she almost forgot that what was to appear on screen was of the horror genre because her mind was replaying those eight words. This didn't last for long, however, because the second that ghastly clown popped up without notice Jennie reacted with a piercing scream. Rosie didn't even jump because of the scare but because of Jennie.

"Damn," Rosie grabbed her elbow when the latter calmed down a little, "There are still two hours left of this."

If anything, it got even worse. The clown had infiltrated the depths of Jennie's soul as she struggled to keep her eyes on the massive screen. The directors truly did _not_ have her best interests in mind. And the majority of the audience were not as loud as her when it came to jump scare reactions. She was, without a doubt, embarrassing herself. The popcorn sat untouched on her lap.

Yerim leaned over from her seat in between Doyoung and Johnny at the end to check Jennie's wellbeing whilst the movie was in some transitionary period with the main characters. "Jen! Are you okay? You seem a bit unsettled."

"I'm g—good, really," the mentioned muttered shakily, "Sorry for screaming so loud."

That so–called period didn't last long as the clown decided to make its unwanted return. It had transformed into a gruesome, bloody being that disgusted the already traumatized Jennie. When it had randomly popped up again, she uncaringly set her full bucket of popcorn onto the group and buried her face into Jaehyun's shoulder without a second thought. She could hear him chuckle lightly at her behavior. It wasn't until the film finally ended when she pulled away, making straight eye–contact with her mode of defence. He proceeded to smile first, Jennie returning the gesture.

"I'm a wimp," she then pouted while they all piled out of the theatre. It had to be a felony that she threw away the popcorn without even eating it.

Walking beside her, he shook his head, "You're not a wimp. The movie was scary as fuck. Even I was stressing out a bit when the clown made its resurgence."

"Okay, I don't feel as stupid now."

When they'd reached the foyer, Yerim rushed to give her a comforting hug. "Oh, you poor thing. You're still shaking!"

"I'm fine!" Jennie tried to convince her but ultimately failed to due to her anxious facial expression. Because tonight would probably entail nightmares, she could use that opportuntiy to stay up and binge watch RuPaul's Drag Race.

Darkness had stretched to cover the once bright sky, glittering with the full moon in sight and streetlights on full beam. Jennie shivered. From beside her, Jaehyun took the initiative to offer his jacket to her; just being gentlemanly. And with those dimples, how was she going to reject that offer?

"Let's take more photos outside!" Yerim proposed whilst dragging Rosie outside, Doyoung taking the role as cameraman. Johnny was deliberating on whether to stay and conversate with Jennie until he turned back to see a jacket that didn't belong to her sitting on her shoulders. Not to mention her attention solely being on his best friend. Trying not to overthink this, he turned towards the exit to join the four.

"I can't believe I'm still alive after that," she gasped like she had landed on the moon without oxygen. The sandalwood scent lingering on the jacket was calming to her.

Eyeing the smaller up and admiring the felt beret she'd accessorized with, Jaehyun laughed. "You did well. Next time let's go for something more similar to The Conjouring or Ouija."

" _You_ guys can. I'm staying my ass home where I know there's little possibility of being posessed."

"Fair enough. Anyways, it was nice hanging out with you today. It's good you're back in Seoul."

She wriggled her eyebrows, "Is it, hm? I sense that I'm a valuable asset to this little group."

"You really are," he admitted without hesistating, "Your reactions were hilarious. Doyoung couldn't even breathe at one point."

Hearing that brought redness to Jennie's cheeks. Oh God, she was now the laughing stock of that group. "Just know I'm _never_ going back to watch another horror film, okay?"

"Alright."

And then he proceeded to simply wink, startling the already disconcerted Jennie Kim. Lucky for her the others had re–joined them right before she swooned and fainted clean on the floor. It wasn't long until the gang began dispersing and the jacket that Jennie already started to connect with would have to return to its owner.

"Here's your jacket," she pulled it off her shoulders tentatively, but Jaehyun pushed it back towards her.

"Keep it for now. You seem pretty cold. I'll take it from you next time we meet. As a group of course."

But Jennie was already grinning by the end of his statement, bidding the others goodbye and slipping into Rosie's comfy car. She wasn't _really_ cold. But now she would milk this persona until her closet was full.

"I see that jacket," Rosie teased when the car was heading towards Jennie's home. "You and Jaehyun are hitting it off. Do you like him even a tiny bit?"

Jennie thought about it. It was no denial that he was good looking. But she didn't consider herself as someone who really _fell_ for people. It would take some time before she could actually quantify her feelings; and it may not even be a mutual thing. So she just shrugged.

"He's a nice guy. That's all I'm sure about at this point."

The atmosphere fizzled into silence for a moment or two. Until Rosie spoke up again. "Whatever. Just know that I want pink."

"For what?" Jennie was sure that her friend had gone mad for a second — which was alarming since she was driving.

"For the bridesmaid outfit, idiot!"

"Just because you're driving doesn't mean I won't strangle you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny thing is i don't even like pumpkin spice lattes c;;; hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. halloween realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jennie is unsure on whether she should wear that risky halloween outfit or get herself into a relationship...

**SHOULD SHE** risk wearing something incredibly daring? Jennie Kim was stumped. Lying flat on her bed was the halloween costume she'd planned to adorn for the planned party she had been invited to, but she deliberated on whether it would be considered _too_ risqué in Korean standards. She decided this year to go as something cliché but a way to impress; maybe having a few people, or person, in mind regarding impressing. It consisted of a black sleeveless bodysuit, sheer tights and five-inch heels to increase her barely five three stature. Not to mention the long bunny ears. From previous halloween parties back in school, though it wasn't a complete shock to have the girls in their class dress revealingly, but Jennie wasn't one of them. She cited her extended stay in New York City as the reason, without a doubt.

After putting on the costume, she stood at her mirror taking selfies and considering the option on whether to just stay home. In the midst of this, Rosie randomly rushed into her bedroom and let out one of the loudest gasps ever recorded.

"What in the Jennie Kim?" The pair were a complete contrast. Whilst Jennie went for a more sultry, mature look, Rosie was dressed as a literal human marshmallow. It was really cute but only made the former even more skeptical about her choices.

Twirling around, the proclaimed bunny pouted. "Is it too much? Am I going to embarrass myself?"

"No, no! You look hot, really," Rosie assured her before reaching out to pull at Jennie's small fluffy tail at the rear of the bodysuit, "I know who you're trying to impress."

Though the group hadn't reconciled for another hangout since their cinema trip at the start of fall, it wasn't to say everyone wasn't in contact one way or another. Jaehyun had followed Jennie on Instagram and the two engaged in some serious meme sending and just mundane conversation. Though Rosie was aware that the two were in regular contact, she certainly wasn't aware that Jennie sometimes stared at her phone for hours hoping to get that one message; and when it came she would squeal to the point that her Mom entered the room in worry. RuPaul became her scapegoat in moments like that.

Jennie brushed off the suggestive comment from her friend, "Uh, no. Can't a girl just want nice photos on her Instagram?"

"Fair enough. Those photos are really going to stand out on my timeline. We have to take a few together and caption it 'opposites attract' because that's a perfect way to describe our choices."

Once taking an hour or so of taking photos together, Rosie's phone vibrated and indicated Yerim reached Jennie's house to drive them to the destination. The party in itself was hosted by a group of old friends from school — their way of celebrating the majority of people's graduations at whatever college they decided to go to. The trio just hoped they didn't bump into any previous exes partying. Unlike the innocent Rosie and positively alluring Jennie, Yerim went for a suitable medium. Hatsune Miku with the turquoise pigtails included.

"I grabbed some extra vodka so we never run out of shots," she announced when the car pulled up at a gap on the sidewalk. Pulling out the liter bottle from the backseat, she handed it to Jennie. "But I _promise_ you guys I won't drink irresponsibly. I'll only have one shot. Maybe two. Depends."

Rosie just rolled her eyes. She's heard this before. The large country house was decorated scarily with halloween ornaments, including countless engraved pumpkins on the patio and a massive flyer reading ' _Happy Halloween_ '! Clearly this person was a holiday enthusiast.

"Who's hosting this?" Jennie asked Rosie who was struggling to shuffle through the front door with her extra weight.

"Ah, remember Taemin from school? This is his house."

 _Lee Taemin_. Jennie vaguely remembered him because of his epic end of school performance where he'd choreographed his own dance and garnered massive support from their fellow classmates. He, all in all, was a respectful guy; albiet a bit wild in previous parties. But the Taemin dancing on the tabletops when they'd entered the home was completely different to what she remembered. Namely his black bowl cut was replaced with a platinum sheen. He resembled what appeared to be Dracula.

"Everyone's really grown up in these few years," she commented to the two girls beside her. Kim Doyeon, the valedictorian for their class, had just walked past them without even a second glance but appeared to have gotten even prettier with her perfectly cut bangs and witch costume.

Rosie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's so weird. I shouldn't have worn this!"

"You look adorable, Rose," it was now Jennie's turn to assure her. Linking their arms together, they entered the main room where the vast majority of people were drinking and socializing.

"Jennie Kim?"

Turning back to inspect that familiar voice, Jennie was surprised to see Im Nayeon sporting a beautiful short haircut. The former initiated the hug first, holding onto her old close friend tightly. Years and years of sitting beside each other in the most difficult of lessons — math — had solidified their friendship; but distance acted as a burden with them being separated with college. Their relationship pretty much survived on frequent social media interactions. Nayeon was wearing Kayako Saeki from The Grudge's outfit. After she acknowledged Rosie and Yerim warmly, her attention returned to Jennie.

"The hair, the outfit, the style," she gushed whilst they held hands, "I'm in love. It's so great you're back, we can hang out and catch up."

"Yes! Let's do it, please. We need to have a proper hangout over coffee or something."

They sat at one of the sofas just reminiscing and taking photos, just the usual. Rosie and Yerim joined them after a while for the photos and to laugh over old photos. For the first time since returning to Seoul, she wasn't missing Manhattan dearly.

"The queens have arrived," Doyoung chortled when he entered the living room space to join them. Dressed as Michael Myers, he actually gave Jennie an internal shock with his mask. Following was Johnny in his Elvis Presley attire and Jaehyun as the Joker. Though they all practically commanded the room with how well they suited these temporary personas, Jennie only had her eyes on one person. And to her luck, it seemed requited as the pair smiled mutually at one another. Nayeon sensed this immediately from beside her.

But Johnny Seo brought her out of the small trance. "Jennie, you look great!"

"Thank you," she replied humbly, "So do you."

"I didn't know Playboy was your style..."

She blanched at that but found her stepping, "Ah, I just looked up costumes online and saw this. Might as well go all out in halloween, hm?"

The now fairly large group engaged in shot drinking for a while afterwards. Rosie monitored Yerim's alcohol intake meticulously to ensure the foolish girl didn't end up with her head in a purse like last time. Johnny sat on the empty space beside Jennie and held out his glass for her to clink. It was an easygoing time drinking their evening away. At one point Jennie was slightly bemused when Johnny slowly but surely extended his arm around her shoulders but she didn't exactly reject his ministrations in fear she'd just embarrass him. Not long afterwards she'd realized Jaehyun was no longer with the group. She was curious as to why he'd decided to leave but didn't have the confidence to follow suit.

About ten minutes later, however, the unsettled feeling churning within her began to overtake her and she excused herself from the group using the old bathroom excuse. It was almost freeing not being confined by Johnny's arm. It didn't take long for her to register that Rosie was behind.

"You okay?" Her friend inquired mildly, looking straight into Jennie's widened eyes.

"Y—yeah, I'm all good. Why?"

"You didn't seem very comfortable back there. I think I saw Jaehyun standing outside. If that's what you're wondering."

That mysterious glint in Rosie's own eyes had revealed everything to her. Of course one of the most switched on people would be more than aware. So Jennie just hugged her and left the house swiftly before anyone else could pull her aside and attempt to catch up. The patio was seemingly empty with nobody loitering around. She began to stress that he might have left already so this navigation would have all been for nothing. Until she spotted a figure sitting on the edge of the sidewalk on his phone with very distinct joker suit on.

"Hey," she mumbled, exhaling when he turned back and confirmed further it wasn't another guy dressed as Joker in this very popular party. "You good?"

He stood up with a small distance between the pair, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just bored of the party. It was getting too hectic."

"Agreed. How come you just sat out here?"

"I didn't want to go home properly just in case I missed out on seeing you," he admitted sheepily, averting his eye–contact to the ground. Jennie wanted to melt.

"Thank God you didn't then," was all she answered with before tilting her head, "I don't live far from here. Walk me home?"

Without even a second thought, Jaehyun approached her and again wrapped his jacket across her bare shoulders. It wasn't until he did this that she acknowledged the biting weather was getting to her.

"My ex–girlfriend Naeun was here too," he sighed when they turned at a bend leading to her neighborhood, "Our relationship was really toxic at some points and it was good that we broke up but...I don't know. It's just a bit triggering seeing your ex after so long."

"That sounds really shitty. I didn't know you two dated but I hope you're healing well from the breakup."

"Kinda. I'm getting there. What about you and, uh, Johnny? I think he's taken a liking to you."

Jennie covered her face in ultimate cringe. It was one think secretly knowing that Johnny had some type of thing for her but for Jaehyun to see this too? Awkward. She struggled to enunciate what she was thinking because at the end of the day the two were best friends so she couldn't outright say anything potentially rude. But she also needed to put the point across with no chance of misunderstanding.

"He's kind and all but I think it's only friendship between us at the moment. I don't really see that changing anytime soon?"

Jaehyun was silent for a moment. Then nudged her. "That's good news, I guess. Based on how he put his arm around you I thought I had it all wrong between us two."

"Us two?" Jennie peered up with a brow cocked up.

"You know, um, our friendship?"

She laughed loudly at that. He was cute, she had to give it to him. "The best friendship."

It wasn't long until Jennie's house had come into view and the couple (of friends) would have to part for God knows how long. She was thinking maybe Christmas time. As if it was a literal part of her body, it was painful returning the jacket to Jaehyun. This time he didn't stop her. She secretly hoped he wouldn't ask for the other one lying comfortably in her closet.

"I'm glad we had time to catch up," she began as they stood close to her gate, "As friends, of course."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Agreed. We should do it another time."

"Yes! Definitely. Just message me on Instagram whenever."

"Will do," he affirmed before leaning in to pull the much shorter into a farewell hug. Jennie reciprocated his actions, enjoying the lack of familiarity yet consoling feeling of being engulfed in his arms. Both pulled away at the same time, in some awkward position of having their arms intertwined in some way but not quite in embrace. Not wasting this opportunity, he instigated the next mode of action.

For Jennie Kim, kissing Jung Jaehyun in the middle of her neighborhood was one of the most unexpected but best things that had happened to her in Seoul. New York City was a distant memory from then on.

—

_"I'm still in utter shock."_

Sunday afternoon found Jennie Kim in her regular resting space, her bed, talking on the phone to Rosie finally since the party ended. It seemed yesterday the latter wasn't available to talk so that Sunday could finally be a time to feed her with all the juicy details that went on in the Halloween party.

Rolling around to lie lazily on her back, Jennie sniggered, "So am I. We haven't spoken since but, I don't know, I feel like there's something there. I know this sounds corny but no matter what I do I feel like he somehow creeps into my mind."

 _"That's so cute!"_ Rosie squealed loudly from across the line, _"You two: chef's kisses. Yerim and I were talking about it when you didn't return strategically with him. We saw you two talking outside the window and when he put his jacket on you, we were fangirling. Yerim said her standards for men have only increased and to thank you for that."_

"I always love being a help. But - uh - did Johnny see too?"

There was an awkward silence for a second. _"We all did. He didn't stay for much longer anyways, saying his Mom wanted him home. You reckon he's crushing on you?"_

"I," Jennie trailed off while considering how to word what she wanted to say, "I don't know. I don't want to sound full of myself by saying yes but I have a gut feeling. And it makes me feel shitty if that's the case since him and Jaehyun are _super_ close."

_"But Jen. You're a person with agency. You deserve to be with the person you like. Stop trying to please everyone. And it's not like you led Johnny on. He's a mature guy, okay? He won't have any hard feelings."_

Biting on her bottom lip, Jennie sighed, "You're right. I'm overthinking this, right?"

_"Majorly. Anyways, down to the nitty gritties. How was the kiss? Sparks? Fireworks? Bombs? Nuclear bombs?"_

"Based on that classification system I'll say fireworks. It wasn't, like, really passionate because we were both kind of buzzed from the drinks and my mind was quite sporadic. But it was a good start. He's not a bad kisser."

Before Rosie could attempt to delve deeper into the events of Friday night, Jennie's phone pinged which indicated a text being sent. She placed her phone on loudspeaker so could simultaneously check who'd sent it.

 **JAEHYUN:** are you home? i   
may or may not be parked   
outside...

"Rosie!" Jennie shouted, hearing the poor girl gasp from the randomness that was her outburst. "He's waiting outside my house right now. What do I do?"

_"Oh my goodness. You go! What are you doing so importantly that takes precedence over possibly starting a relationship? Maybe having kids and living in a quiet suburb in Apgujeong—"_

"—okay, we get the point, I'm going," she interrupted, "I'll tell you everything about it when I get home."

_"You'd better. If not I'm waiting outside your house next."_

After ending the call, she rapidly texted back.

 **JENNIE:** i'm home. i'll be  
down in a bit. see you c;

Jennie was so excited it almost didn't dawn to her that she was still clad in her Pororo pajama set. Virtually ravaging her closet, she pulled out a thick Chanel jumper gifted by her parents and comfortable sweatpants that would casual-fy the outfit. Then she worked on taming her messy hair by tying it back and finding slip-on converse. It wasn't long until she was racing downstairs and shouting an excuse to her parents that Rosie was waiting outside for her.   
Both her brows raised seeing the pristine Lexus RS parked right in front of her home. Not bad.

Entering to sit in the passenger seat, she turned to greet the driver. "Hey."

Jung Jaehyun grinned back at her, "Hi. Sorry for imposing at such a weird time. I was driving and decided I wanted you to be here."

"Good idea because I like being here too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jennie replied confidently. That was one of the few things in this world she was sure of. As he hit the main roads, his hand moved to grasp hers sitting stationarily on her lap. She turned towards the window to hide the geeky expression on her face.

Around twenty minutes later, he parked at a secluded area and Jennie felt apprehensive. This always seemed to happen in horror films. _What if..._

It wasn't until she gingerly stepped out of the car when she had noticed why this was the place she was brought to. Facing the magnificent skyline of Seoul mirage surrounded by the slowly setting sun and ambient sunset colors, she was mesmerised.

"I like to come up here when I feel hopeless," Jaehyun spoke from behind the still dazed girl appreciating the view, "Very often in recent times. I had a lot to think about today but I realized it might help having you here too."

Jennie swung around to face him, "I agree with that. We both probably have things to say to one another and what other place has the right setting for it? This is so beautiful and I'm honored that you brought me here."

"No worries. Thank you for coming," sitting on the front of his car, he patted the space next to him. She didn't hesitate to move across to fulfil that spot. For a few minutes, the only noise was the faint honking of cars and blissful, rustling nature all around. Taking a deep breath in, Jennie shuffled closer to rest her head on his shoulder, feeling incredibly at peace. The first time in a _long_ time.

Breaking the euphoric silence, Jaehyun caressed her shoulder, "Do you ever feel like the world is pitted against you?"

"All the time, why?"

"I—I don't know. Johnny and I have been pretty awkward since the halloween party and it's just a shitty situation altogether. I was hoping that we'd all become good friends."

Jennie pursed her lips. She didn't view Johnny as the type to hold grudges; clearly she didn't know him very well. "But it's not your fault. It's not our fault. We can't help that this situation turned to this."

"I feel bad for him. He hasn't had the best experience with girls too," he explicated, "His ex, a girl from his college, dumped him on their one year anniversary."

"My God. Poor Johnny. How can someone do that to him?"

"That's why Doyoung and I try to be a source of comfort for him. At the moment it's not going well."

Leaning back to initiate proper eye–contact, Jennie shook her head, "You need to stop worrying about this. I like _you_. Nobody else. And that's not going to change regardless of whether we ended up beginning a relationship or not. I don't want you to feel guilty for this because I have a strong conviction it would've happened inevitably."

"You really think it would've?" Jaehyun questioned, one hand moving to rest tenderly on Jennie's cheek. When she replied with a meek nod, he moved in to press a kiss on her awaiting lips. For him, it was almost insane how quickly he was falling for this girl who'd just come back to the country a matter of months ago.

She stared up at him, "You know I do really like you, like a lot?"

"I do. And I like you too. A lot."

"Then it's official," she winked, "I like my coffees black, don't send me messages at three in the morning and if you dare to ever show up with a tracksuit set, I may have to disown you."

He laughed out loud then ruffled her hair, "I accept those terms. How do I sign for it?"

"With," Jennie tapped at her lips expectantly. He didn't exactly miss out on that opportunity.

The couple didn't hang around much longer after the sun had taken its leave, driving back into the city centre towards a fast food drive thru. Afterwards, there was a steaming bag of food perched on Jennie's lap. She opened the box of nuggets and jokily placed some in Jaehyun's mouth as he focused on driving.

It wasn't long until he'd pulled up outside her home and Jennie realized that their tryst was ending for the night. She glowered while turning to face him.

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun," she expressed as her hand moved to clutch his elbow once setting down her milkshake, "We should do this more often."

He covered her hand, "I had fun too. Goodnight Jennie."

Following a short and sweet, tasting slightly of vanilla, kiss, Jennie exited the car. But just before she could unlock her front door, she looked back and smiled. Partially because she didn't expect it to turn out like this — a good thing obviously — but also knowing she had _so_ much to gush about with Rosie.

—»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! have an amazing week <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
